Opus maximum bellator
by dantefox
Summary: El Sandaime Hokage Danzō no es un hombre que tenga preocupación, esperanza o espere esfuerzo. Alrededor suyo únicamente se percibe una apática sensación de dolor sordo, una especie de desasosiego aletargado. Fic realizado para el reto What if del foro La Aldea oculta entre las hojas .


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto What If...? del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Opus Maximum Bellator<strong>

* * *

><p>Una perfecta falange marcha al compás de flautines y tambores. Ecos potentes rugen en la inmensidad sin horizonte. Inspirados guerreros avanzan armados para el combate. Sus semblantes son adustos, calmos, pues un valor sereno los sobrecoge del temor y los abriga. La muerte espéralos sonriente en la mitad de la llanura; mas la cobardía de una retirada es peor destino para su fogosa <em>voluntad de fuego<em>, que siempre arde sin llegar a consumirse. Los tambores y flautines extienden sus clamores, y con el hechizo de sus ígneas armonías destierran la angustia, el temor y la duda de los sobresaltados corazones.

El Sandaime Hokage vislúmbralos desde una alta colina. La forma de la multitud produce resplandores vivos y fantásticos en la rocosa planicie. Pero él, el Hokage, no es hombre que tenga preocupación, esperanza o espere esfuerzo alguno. Alrededor suyo únicamente se percibe una apática sensación de dolor sordo, una especie de desasosiego aletargado.

—_Danzō-sama… Danzō-sama…_

—¡Danzō-sama…!—Abre con lentitud los ojos. La figura llamándole es turbia, pero a medida que el ensueño escapa y deja los ilustres recuerdos, consigue observar y reconocer a su siervo más fiel.

—¿Qué horas son?—Pregunta el gran Hokage. La voz potente, sosegada y severa se ve amainada por las circunstancias.

Acaece un pesado silencio. El siervo más fiel procede a reemplazar la compresa de agua que descansa sobre la rugosa frente del Sandaime. Los movimientos del muchacho son pausados, ceremoniosos. Escurre el agua, deja un lado el paño usado, saca de la gaveta uno limpio, lo sumerge, deja el exceso de líquido en la vasija de bronce y coloca la nueva compresa. En la lujosa habitación, el tiempo parece aletargado. No es un estado físico o temporal, sino una especie de esfera psíquica. De otra forma no podría explicarse porqué el fuego de las bujías y las lámparas parecen danzar de manera pasmosa y cansada. Las lánguidas llamas dejan entrever el cuarto del anciano shinobi, y aquí y allá la gloria se descubre tras el fino velo de la memoria. Pinturas y fotografías rellenan una pared en específico. Todas hablan del gran poder del Sandaime Hokage; en unas obsérvaselo en reuniones magistrales con distintos líderes y feudales; en otras, en pinturas bellísimas, distíngueselo al mando de formidables ejércitos. Repentinas expectoraciones rompen la afonía del ambiente. Los violentos carraspeos proceden del anciano guerrero condenado a la cama. Apreciar como la vida escapa por su aliento parece inverosímil, pues del severo hombre de las fotografías y pinturas queda solo el espíritu, que no se envilece con los años al contrario del cuerpo. El siervo más fiel le ayuda a erigirse, evitando el ahogo desesperante. Una vez el ataque cesa, el Sandaime demanda con la mirada una respuesta a la pregunta todavía no contestada.

—Cerca de la media noche, señor. No quería despertarlo, pero Tsunade-sama cambió la dosis de su medicina junto a los horarios.

—Ya veo… Un augurio de muerte—sus labios se extienden hasta formar una sonrisa. Pocas veces ha sonreído, es más, puede contabilizar los momentos exactos—. He hecho cosas poco honorables, querido muchacho. Sobre la penuria y el dolor de miles de madres he edificado Konoha conforme a mi sueño. Largos años luché, perdí amigos, personas a las que amé y a los pocos que me han amado. Impuse mi visión y trabajé despojándome de los placeres de la felicidad y la dicha, y sobre el ideal de paz forjé mil batallas, que las he ganado. No me avergüenzo ni me arrepiento. El que se arrepiente de sus acciones insulta la memoria de sus guerreros a la vez que es doblemente miserable. Aun así, aun cuando los horrores de esta enfermedad han castigado mis huesos y, en sórdidos delirios, mermado mi juicio, no puedo imaginar más terrible castigo que la paciencia de la Muerte. Ella es una burócrata desalmada, muchacho. Hace tiempo que estoy en la lista de espera. Pero acepto el castigo. ¿Quién ha de recordarme con honor u horror si es mi mano la que termina con mi amargura? ¿Cómo he de ver a mis shinobis con orgullo, si soy yo quien huye de esta batalla que es la vida? ¡Nunca! ¿¡Cómo, querido muchacho, cómo podría presentarme en el infierno si soy yo el que comete la máxima prohibida por mí mismo: la cobardía!?

El vigor de su espíritu sigue igual de indomable, pero el cuerpo le traiciona y los feroces espasmos regresan como castigo al ímpetu. Desfallece sobre el lecho y el siervo más fiel acude presuroso en su ayuda. Los latidos de su inflexible corazón decrecen. Para Danzō, el límite de la muerte y de la vida es apenas un suspiro, un frágil puente tendido entre dos abismos. Burlón destino aquel que le coloca en la situación que más odia. Y aún sobre _su_ debilidad, no puede sino encantarse por cómo la vida le sigue sorprendiendo. Su mirada, cansada y obstruida por densas nubosidades, alcanza a apreciar por la ventana su más preciada joya: Konoha. El pueblo se abre ante el viejo líder como una utopía de exquisitas invenciones. Bajo la lluvia de la noche espectral—para el viejo Sandaime todas las noches se han vuelto espectrales—puede entrever el espíritu de la eternidad forjado gracias a su anhelo inmortal. La pequeña ventana por donde observa su hogar parece colosal en su mente, y en su delirio atisba una especie de exordio que da paso a las memorias: es la misma Konoha de su infancia, adolescencia y madurez. La misma ciudad guerrera que no doblega su voluntad ante nada ni ante nadie. Los callejones y las plazuelas conectan los clanes, los clanes acogen a las familias, las familias abrigan a los shinobis en su seno; todo está conectado, todo es único e irrepetible.

Danzō ha sido feliz a su manera… ¡siempre a su manera! Si hubiere tenido derecho a un último deseo, desearía admirar a su Konoha. ¡Oh, cuánto anhela caminar de nuevo por esas calles y disfrutar del clima estival mientras desde la Academia oye los bramidos del futuro que encuentra a sus nuevos héroes! ¡Cuánto desea sentir bajo sus pies la nieve o ver la dulce luz sardónice que los postes derraman sobre Konoha en las frías noches de invierno! ¡Cuán altas son sus ansias por contemplar el renacer de las hojas en primavera y admirar la belleza de los árboles de cerezo que desperdigan sus flores para que la brisa juegue con ellas! Pero no puede. Su vista se emborrona hasta que la oscuridad reemplaza la visión de su querido pueblo. Danzō cae abatido por la vejez y la enfermedad. La conciencia lo abandona gradualmente, pero las reminiscencias llegan como suspiros y le ayudan a calmar el tenaz dolor.

—_¡Saru, serás el próximo Hokage!—_Decretó Tobirama-sama.

—_¡Danzō, como tu superior, te ordeno avanzar! ¡Yo los distraeré!_— Hiruzen ordenó minutos más tarde.

—_Hiruzen-sama está en condiciones críticas. Sus heridas son graves; el diagnóstico es reservado_—anunció días después el mejor ninja médico que tenían por ese entonces.

—_Danzō Shimura, te nombro Sandaime Hokage—_dictaminó el feudal del País del Fuego.

Primero fue la cobardía, le siguió la rebeldía, después estuvo la culpa y, por último, cayó sobre sí la responsabilidad. Todo sucedió en pocos días. Si se quiere ser más precisos, sucedió en escasas ochenta y dos horas. Una inextricable sucesión de eventos convirtieron a Danzō Shimura en Sandaime Hokage. Pero tuvo noción del verdadero significado del puesto cuando reflexionó sobre las tumbas de seis shinobis muertos gracias a una misión mal clasificada. En muchos aspectos era un shinobi formidable, un líder nato; pero sobre aquellas tumbas se encontró igual a un niño que no se explica algo tan sencillo como el error. Se encontró, además, con un molesto sentimiento. No sabía cómo clasificarlo, pues lo había sentido en contadas ocasiones. Sin embargo, al reflexionar por horas entendió que aquel malestar se debía a la culpa. Nadie más que él fue el culpable de esas muertes. Y comprendió que estar a la cabeza de los shinobi y de Konoha, lo hacían responsable de numerosas vidas. Largas semanas buscó una respuesta que lo satisfaga. En los perfiles que limitan la lucidez y la locura se halló indagando, escarbando, desentrañando la posibilidad de una respuesta. Ni su corazón ni su valor eran tan fogosos como los de Hiruzen, o su temple y devoción tan acérrimos como los de Tobirama Senju. Ni que decir de su fuerza en comparación con Hashirama Senju. Por otra parte, no creía en la piedad. No soportaba la cobardía, pues al encontrarla en sí mismo tomó por deber desterrarla de su espíritu. No aceptaba tampoco la debilidad. Esas no eran cualidades a esperarse de un líder, mucho menos para Konoha. El único hilo que encontró para conectarse a sus antecesores fue el amor que tenía por su nación. Su vehemente deseo de proteger el pueblo y verlo florecer en torno a un ideal de justicia y fortaleza. Tal vez no fue una respuesta completa, pero un inicio es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

El camino escogido llevó al joven e inexperto Danzō a un mundo cruel y despiadado. Un hábitat donde aun el justo y abnegado hombre se ve envuelto por una fría víbora que se enrosca hasta en la virtud más templada. La política es, pues, un manto de poder que suele llevar a tornar invisibles los actos de aquel que la posee. Bajo ese engaño sutil, sumergido en el pérfido ingenio, teniendo por mascota fiel la astucia y el engaño, Danzō se inmergió con objetivos claros y deseos aún más ardientes.

—_El Sandaime es joven, pero muy fuerte…_

—El Sandaime es viejo, pero muy fuerte.

Una palabra cambió en la oración que oía desde las lejanías de su indiferente memoria, mas fue suficiente para traerlo de vuelta al mundo real. Al abrir los párpados, vislumbró por la pequeña ventana un crepúsculo sublime que se despedía ataviado de oro y escoltado por pomposas nubes teñidas en un exuberante carmesí. La bella figura de Tsunade se antepuso al idílico paisaje, pero a diferencia de la rabia o la ira, en el Sandaime brotó un sentimiento de orgullo y arrogancia. ¡Cuántas victorias había saboreado gracias a ella y los otros dos supernos asesinos, shinobis enaltecidos en poemas épicos y maldecidos cada día por millares de enemigos! En las ambarinas pupilas de la kunochi nunca halló simpatía ni rencor, pero sí respeto y obediencia. Eso bastaba. Danzō nunca se atrevería a pedir más a sus preciosos shinobis. ¡Qué otra cosa un líder puede demandar de su ejército! Todos eran pequeños astros que ardían hasta extinguirse, y gracias a su valor y devoción nacían otros nuevos mientras sus espíritus inmortales eran condenados a rodar a través del éter silencioso. El gran Sandaime no era diferente a sus shinobis, pues tenía el mismo destino. El gélido aliento presagiaba que pronto se uniría a sus miles de guerreros, allá, en aquel éter solitario, impasible y caótico. El cielo siempre fue una quimera prohibida al espíritu del shinobi. Tras la vida, solo impera el silencio y el olvido. Campos celestiales o paraísos rebosantes de placeres son visiones del vulgo, de aquellos que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos; simples visiones de poetas o sacerdotes. Para el shinobi, la trascendencia es como un fantasma que se disipa en la fuga inalcanzable del tiempo.

—Tsunade…—dice el Sandaime con esfuerzo, su temblorosa voz es heraldo de sus pocas fuerzas.

—Es mejor que no hables, Sandaime. Resguarda fuerzas para la noche. Será larga y dura en tus condiciones.

—… ¿cuál es la situación en la batalla contra la Aldea Oculta del Rayo y de la Niebla?

—Anciano terco—suspira Tsunade al entender la pregunta. En su vida jamás vio hombre tan fuerte, con tal temple e inclinado al mal en favor de la justicia y la prosperidad. Hay un momentáneo silencio. Tsunade cavila palabras exactas que narren hechos concretos para satisfacer al viejo líder. Debe ser cauta y no explayarse. El Sandaime no soportaría dar órdenes en su estado. En especial por una guerra prácticamente ganada, como ya era costumbre. — Jiraya y Orochimaru pelean al frente acompañados por dos escuadrones de Konoha. Minato está próximo a eliminar a las cabezas políticas de cada país. Hoy llegaron noticias de la muerte del primer feudal; no tardará en asesinar al segundo. Mientras tanto su esposa y estudiantes, como es costumbre, retienen a los jinchūriki enemigos en el norte. Todos temen al equipo de Minato: Kushina, Kakashi, Rin y Obito son insuperables. No será necesario enviar al frente al Clan Uchiha o al Clan Hyūga, peor aún solicitar shinobis a nuestros aliados.

—Es bueno saberlo. Decidles, querida niña…—tosió. El siervo más fiel presuroso le dio de beber agua. Al cabo de unos minutos, continuó: —Decidles a nuestros enemigos que mi debilidad no se extiende a mis shinobis. Decidles también que mi muerte no abre ante ellos la oportunidad para una cruel venganza. Si han de culpar a alguien por su miseria, que culpen a sus padres y abuelos, pues fue su debilidad, arrogancia y sed de victoria las que os pusieron en tan precaria situación. Sobre mi cadáver se alzarán ustedes, shinobis míos. Sobre mi tumba se alzarán las generaciones nuevas y heredarán ésta, mi querida aldea. Cuidadla bien. ¡Cuidadla de propios y extraños! ¡Cuidadla aun de la ambición de sus habitantes o de la arrogancia de sus líderes!

Danzō cayó rendido. Los ochenta y tres años de su lacerado cuerpo no conseguían seguir a la clamorosa retórica y peor todavía a la infatigable voluntad. Sin embargo sus palabras eran fuego y su lengua aún dejaba sentir la fortaleza del mandato. Tsunade atendió cada palabra y, en la reunión que habría de darse para condicionar la rendición de las aldeas aliadas y alzadas contra Konoha, habría de decirlas como exaltación del vigor y la eterna voluntad de aquel quien convirtió a la Aldea Oculta de Konoha en la más fuerte institución militar de la historia.

—_La moralidad y la razón de cualquier pueblo clama a favor de una normativa, que sea sensible al dolor y al concepto de respeto por la vida. Sin embargo, otra parte de este mundo atiende a la ira y la venganza. ¿Cómo equilibrar estas fuerzas? Sea cual sea la respuesta, ningún corazón débil ha de encontrarla. ¿Es el camino la dureza de corazón y exponerse como un monstruo? Si así lo queréis, así sea. Este día declaro la guerra a cualquiera que no esté dispuesto a someterse o a ceder ante las peticiones de su pueblo. ¡Quien ha de tener poder, ha de indicarles el camino! Así que yo, Danzō, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, les advierto a mis iguales: ¡Dejad que sea el pueblo quien os domine, pues esa será la única forma que encontraréis un conceso y por extensión una paz __relativa__! _

El viejo líder evoca aquel recuerdo como uno de los más dulces. Cada palabra es exquisita a su envilecida memoria. Recuerda los rostros enfurecidos y sorprendidos de los demás líderes. Una cumbre de _Sombras_ para tratar temas económicos y civiles le sirvió, a sus cuarenta años (experimentado y sagaz en la política), para hacer ver su visión del mundo. De aquel guerrero no queda sino el cascarón, que declara su último aliento:

Yo, Danzō, Sandaime Hokage, confieso que mi vida fue un enredo tumultuoso y frenético por encontrar algo en qué creer. Ya solamente quedaré en sus memorias. Ahora, tan distantes como envidiables son los recuerdos de mis gloriosos días, siento que no queda nada más que pueda darles. Aún si lo deseara, mis brazos no pueden levantarse del lecho para escribir una última consigna. En la cama de mi habitación, el incienso expele un fragante humo que, mientras sube, va tomando formas idílicas. En algunas figuras de aquel humo encuentro mi vaga silueta, y en ella veo errores imperdonables. Mas soy humano como cualquiera. Empero, no puedo pedir perdón, pues un líder no debe sino avanzar sobre sus errores, concibiendo que estos no vuelvan a repetirse; y si es menester hacerlos y no darse cuenta, al menos servir de ejemplo a los que vendrán.

Yo, Danzō, Sandaime Hokage, confieso que he amado poco. Pero lo poco que he amado fue suficiente para entender algo del profundo misterio del amor. Un amor demasiado grande me habría desfigurado a tal punto que hubiere deseado la temprana muerte. Sin embargo, el amor que he conocido fue suficiente para moldear mi virtud y encontrar una dirección para mi corazón. Entendí que el pueblo son sus habitantes y las edificaciones, sus sentimientos. El líder debe ser, por tanto, una luz que guía al resto a riesgo de tropezar o perderse en la oscuridad. Rara vez una idea se muestra completa a nuestro intelecto, y es menester del mortal pensar sobre ella y sacarle el mayor provecho. Bajo estas máximas dirigí mi vida, aun en los momentos que perdí mi objetivo de encontrar justicia y equidad.

A ustedes, shinobis y pueblo mío que quedan, les pido que me olviden igual al ocaso de cualquier día. Pronto dejaré este mundo. Lo presiento, pues a mí vienen recuerdos lejanos de la tierna infancia. Aquellos días donde miraba desde lo alto de la montaña Hokage el valle que se extendía por kilómetros enteros, y en una herida apenas más grande que dos estadios, Konoha se alzaba tímida. ¡Ah, Hiruzen, viejo amigo, ahí estabas para compartir conmigo el placer de ver los brumosos valles, hasta que al filo del crepúsculo, desde las espectrales coronas de la montañas, la sardónice luz del sol languidecía y transformaba el cielo en una sábana tan ricamente estrellada que la tierra, los astros, el mar y el cielo parecían empapados de un glamoroso ensueño! ¡Tú, querido amigo, debías ser el Sandaime Hokage! Qué me dirás ahora, amigo mío, cuando te vea allá en donde somos condenados. Hice lo que creí noble y correcto, y aún sobre aquella barata excusa conquisté y convertí a la tímida Konoha en un feroz tigre del cual ahora se habla en todo el mundo. A ustedes, que quedan, déjenme decirle mis últimas palabras: ¡Sed libres, sed justos, sed valientes! Disfrutad de mi legado… disfrutad de la máxima obra de un viejo guerrero.

—Tsunade…—susurró el siervo más fiel al notar que el viejo Sandaime murmuró algo ininteligible y después la mandíbula cayó en pose horrible.

—Corre Naruto—dijo la kunochi antes que el joven hiciera pregunta tan evidente—, avisa a tus padres por los medios que conoces. Uno de ellos debe suspender su misión. Konoha llorará la muerte de su líder. Es mejor que haya una figura fuerte para consolarlos.

Tsunade recostó el cuerpo de Danzō y lo posó de forma digna. Mas se sorprendió al ver que la boca, ahora cerrada, tornó de manera inexplicable a una sutil sonrisa. Naruto, por su parte, desapareció en el acto. Después de todo, él era el siervo más fiel destinado a la grandeza, entrenado en persona por el glorioso y eterno Sandaime Hokage.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autor<strong>

En primer lugar, mil gracias por haber leído. Debo decir que fue complicado idear algo un tanto diferente de Danzō sin salirse de lo que mostró el personaje en el canon, y mucho más al tener un límite de palabras para crear un mundo diferente. Escribí un primer borrador y éste superó con creces el límite impuesto para la actividad. Sin embargo, me basé en aquél para idear esta historia, aunque cambié completamente el estilo de la narración. Espero que les haya gustado. Crítica, duda o comentario a un review de distancia. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer.

Sin más, saludos y hasta la próxima.

**Post**: el título significa «La máxima obra del guerrero». (Es un capricho poner los títulos en latín. Me parecen elegantes, hehe).


End file.
